Friendship
by Blubelles12345x
Summary: Damon and Elena grew up together, after both their fathers deaths they move up north with their moms. This is a tale of friendship, loss, and love that has been there all along. All human/AU rated M just to be safe with language and... you know.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! I am back! Sorry about the wait, but I kinda forgot my details and couldn't get back on to the site, oops! Anyways, this is something I have created with my clever brain, so enjoy!**

**DN: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Friendship- Chapter One**

" 'Lena! Get in the car, now!" **I shouted, tugging my raven hair with my left hand. Where was Elena? That girl was always late, ever since she grew boobs she turned into a right diva! Well that's what I believe anyway. But seriously, we had a Spanish exam this morning and she wouldn't come out of the bathroom!**

"Elena Gilbert! If you don't get your skinny ass down her in five seconds, I wi-" **Holy mother of Jesus, what is that girl wearing? I slowly looked up and down her curvy frame. Well, i'll be damned, my best friend knows how to do puberty right! I will never be able to get the stupid morons in school to stop looking at this girls ass, she looks like I could- Wait. Salvatore, What the fuck are you doing? You have known this girl since diapers and just because she grew boobs, she's game? NO! This is wrong. She is like my sister, calm the fuck down, man!**

"You will what, Douchebag?" **Oh that little bitch! She knows how she looks, and she is loving the attention, even if it is from me. Girl knows how to play.**

"I will spank your ass and make you wear a clowns costume for the rest of the week! **She looked at me, her face a mixture of anger, disbelief and amusement. I just raised my eyebrow, cocking a smirk that I know makes girls drop. Her face wavered, her eyelids drooping slightly. What the hell? Was I, Damon Salvatore, trying and succeeding to seduce my best friend? Wow, I guess I have stooped that low.**

" C'mon Damon, you know I can't go to school without looking pretty, I would embarrass you. You wouldn't wanna walk round with a clown would you?" **Damn, that girl. She has a point. However, I wouldn't mind if she walked round in... No! Stop it! Ew! This is gross and slightly incestual to me. I mean, we live together for god's sake! Our moms were lonely in our houses after the death of both our fathers in a car crash three years ago, so they decided to move up north and buy a place together. Sucks for me, I had a nice life before I left my childhood home. At least Elena came too, I couldn't survive without her. We were each others rock. She means everything to me. I snapped out of my daydream and looked into her doe eyes. Oh right, school!**

"Whatever Gilbert, get in the car and if your nice, I might buy you a bagel if we aren't late for school!"

**xxx-Friendship-xxx**

"Oh man, I did so bad on that test, I think I got zero!" **Elena huffed, pushing her silky hair out of her eyes. I zoomed in on her chocolate doe eyes, man, she could tell me to jump off a cliff and as long as she held eye contact, I would totally do it. Her eyes draw you in, its like voodoo or some shit! Oh crap, shes looking at me funny, how long was I staring at her?**

"Uh, what?" **Great dumb ass, say that. She certainly thinks you're clever now.**

"Damon, are you feeling okay? You kinda spaced out for a second there. Are you feeling sick?" **That sweet girl, all she ever wants to do is help. Even though she is stressed out about that test, if I look weird, suddenly she has no problems with anything but me.**

"Chill 'Lena, I'm fine. Just a little pissed about that test, I mean c'mon! I can hardly speak English, never mind Spanish!" **It was true, I was completely lost when it came to spelling and writing, my mom and the school say I have dyslexia or something.**

"I know right? Well, at least we have a free period now. Wanna go hang out on the bleachers with the guys? Or do you want to go meet Bonnie and your cousin in the cafeteria?" **Hmm... decisions. The guys are great, me and 'Lena have a great laugh with Tyler and Mason. But I haven't seen Stefan for a while. Serves him right for being 'the perfect boy' as mom calls him. Let's just say me and him have history, especially since he started dating Caroline.**

"We might as well go to the library, I'm sick of my mom nagging me about neglecting my only remaining relative that lives up here. C'mon let's go." **I took Elena's hand, pulling her down the crowded corridor.**

**xxx-Friendship-xxx- Elena POV**

**Well, today had been crap. Firstly, my favourite shirt ripped when I pulled it over my head, thanks to the bobby pins in my hair; my favorite pair of jeans where missing causing me and Damon to be late for school; I then got a detention for being late twice in one week; I know I have completely failed my Spanish exam; and last but not least, I have been at this school one year today, and Damon still doesn't love me. It all started from a pact I made with my best friend Matilda six years ago. We were completely obsessed with Truth Or Dare, and we always played by the rules. So when I was asked if I had ever been in love, I answered yes. Matilda then completely forgot about the game and jumped on me, begging for 'the deets' as she called it.**

*Start of flashback*

_**"C'mon Lee lee, tell me! Who is the guy?" Matilda shrieked, her tiny hands gripping my shoulders.**_

_**" I don't wanna tell you Milda! It's a secret!" **_

_**"Seriously!" Her face dropped. I felt bad keeping a secret from my best friend, but I had been in love with Damon for a long time, almost two years.**_

_**"Seriously Milda, I can't tell even you this, I will take it to the grave." She sat back on her heels, shaking her head at me.**_

_**" Well Lee lee, if you can't even tell me, you sure as hell are never gonna be with this guy. Your so damn awkward you will probably end up remaining silent forever, because you can't handle rejection!"**_

*End of flashback*

**I have always remembered Matilda telling me that all those years ago. She was right, I can't handle rejection. She just didn't know how ironically true her words were. Here I am, 18 yrs old and still a virgin, hopelessly in love with a boy that will never love me back.**

**AN: So? What did you think? I am trying my best to stick to a story now guys, but it's hard. I will make the chapters longer from now on as-well but this one I think was meant to end with Elena's little confession. If you guys have any questions or criticism please review or message me, I love to hear from you gorgeous people! But yeah, I wanna ask, whats your best love story? leave your answer in a review for me and i would love to hear any stories or suggestions for inspiration. See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DN: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Friendship- Chapter Two**

***Elena POV***

**It's been a long week. I have had two more spring exams, and now here I am, sitting in a two hour long detention, at least I have a certain lovable cocky, son of a gun sitting next to me.**

"Alright everyone! I have to go to a meeting down the hall, but I will be coming back in regular intervals to check that you are all behaving yourselves." **Said Mrs McCarthy, our Head of Progress Coordinator. I looked to my left, locking eyes with Damon. He gave me that smirk, the one he always gave to girls who stared at him shamelessly in the corridors.** Oh boy**, I thought to myself, **What are we getting up to this time? **You see, every time we both got detention, (which was fairly often) Damon would make me sneak down the hall, past the Staff Room, and out onto the small yard behind the gym. No one went there, it was our place. Don't worry, when Mrs McCarthy says '**regular intervals', **she really means '**I just want to scare you, i'm not coming back until the end of your detention, precisely 3 minutes late.'

"So, Gilbert. Ready?" **Damon raised his eyebrow, his mouth twitching into his signature smirk. I stared at his mouth, his lips are just so damn plump, I could kiss him right now and...**

"Gilbert? Your staring." **Oh god! He was full on grinning now! I blushed, a furious pink haze setting over my cheeks and torso. Damon's eyes followed the spreading heat, those perfect blue orbs landing on my chest. Damn! Why did I wear my white vest today? It's dangerously low cut! Damon stayed like that for so long, his breathing increased sort of, and his eyelids drooped, like he was getting sleepy. Wait, was Damon checking me out? And getting... aroused by it?**

"Uh... Damon? Who's staring now, huh?" **His eyes snapped up to mine, a look flashed across his face. Anger? Disappointment? I wasn't sure.**

"Liar! I was watching you get all embarrassed 'Lena! C'mon, we don't have much time!" **Oh! I'd almost forgot about detention.**

"Oh, okay. Let's go!" **With that, we crept to the front of the classroom, keeping in mind the snooty, geeky freshman Miss always kept at the back of the class to spy on us 'punks' as she called it. We opened the door slowly, creeping out. As I got out, My hand slipped off the door handle and the old rusty thing came snapping back into position, hitting me right between the shoulder blades.**

"Ouch!" **I whisper-shrieked. Damn that hurt! Before I could say any more, Damon clamped his large hand over my mouth. He pushed us both to the other side of the corridor, sliding us between the row of lockers and a classroom door. Then, someone came out of the staff room.**

"Who's there!" **Mrs McCarthy screeched, her croaky voice going two octaves higher. **"I swear, you little punks best get back in that classroom, or else!"

**I giggled silently, Damon's hand still cupping my mouth. I was trying hard to forget the fact that we were in an incredibly small space, with me pressed up against him. Damon looked down into my eyes, his face rigid. What was up with him?**

***Damon POV***

**Dammit! That girl had to get us almost caught the minute we stepped out of class, didn't she! I didn't really mind though, I was only concerned about the fact her body was pushed up against me. Did she have to move so much? Her chest was pushed up against mine, I could see right down that thing she called a top. '**Oh god, Damon! Do not get a boner! No!'** I looked down at her, my face going taught. Dead puppies, Grannies... anything! Mrs McCarthy turned and stormed back down the hall, slamming the Staff Room door closed.** Phew!** I thought. **What a relief!

"Damon, are you OK? You seemed kinda angry with me?" **Oh Elena. I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at your god damn body!**

" Oh, er, I'm fine... honestly I was just worried about getting caught." **Oh, the lies. I felt sick. How could I have just nearly got an erection thinking about my best friends tits?! I was disturbed to say the least!**

"Ah, of course. C'mon, we only have and hour left now!" **On that note, we ran down the hall and out the little door that led to the science department. I ran into one of the classrooms, opening a window. Don't freak out, our whole school is one story! This wasn't the conventional way to get to the gym, but this was the only way to find the little yard we called home. I lifted Elena's small frame, helping her out of the window. I then jumped out, landing on the balls of my feet, 'like a cat' as Elena always said.**

***Elena POV***

**I loved being out here, where no one could bother us. We stashed a small picnic blanket out here about a month ago, so we had something to sit on. We would just lie here, songs playing softly from Damon's Ipod. We would talk about random stuff, sometimes we would say nothing at all. Not because we had nothing to say, simply because we were comfortable in each other's company. We didn't need to fill the silences.**

"Hey, 'Lena?" **Damon said, his body rolling over to face mine.**

"Yeah?"

"You know there's a spring dance next week, Girl's choice?" **Oh god, where was he going with this?**

"Uh huh? What about it" **Oh dear lord, was this happening?**

"So yeah, I was wondering..." **Yes Damon? Say it! "**I know we don't usually go, but Meredith asked me and I said yes, so would you mind if I bailed on our movie night?"

**Of course Elena. Why on earth would he ask you? He has never showed the least amount of interest in me, I know he is more experienced. I mean, we have lived in bedrooms next door to each other for three years now, and I have heard the moans and noises in the middle of the night when he thinks our household is asleep. I'm not an idiot.**

" Yeah Damon, sure. No problem." **Oh god, I want to die. "**Hey listen, we have to hurry back if we don't want to get caught sneaking from detention again." **I wanted to run from his gaze as fast as I could, but I was right. We had 2 minutes to get to our classroom, technically 5 until the teacher got there.**

**"**Oh sure, yeah let's go."

**xxx-Friendship-xxx**

***Damon POV***

**Later that night, Me, Elena and our Moms sat at the dinner table eating supper. It's weird the minute we got home, 'Lena ran up to her room and stayed there until Mom called everyone to the dining room. Even now she is acting weird, just pushing her peas around her plate with a fork.**

"Hey 'Lena? You OK?" **She looked up at me, a slightly sad expression on her face.**

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh sorry, I was just worried" **I reached out to put my hand on top of hers, but she quickly snatched her hand away, hiding it under the table. That was odd.**

"I said I was fine! Why don't you just go hook up with some bimbo or something? Quit babying me!" **Whoa! What was that for?**

"Elena Gilbert!" **Her mom gasped. **"You apologize this instant!"

"I'm sorry OK! Just leave me alone for a while, I don't feel to good." **Elena looked at each of our shocked faces, before shaking her head softly and running into the hall and up the stairs. I looked down at my half eaten meal, confused.**

**What have I done now?**

**AN: Ah Damon! You clueless hunk! I'm actually surprised I managed to update this fast, I mean, I have so many ideas for this story, the inspiration has hit with full force! So, what did you think? Any good? I just want to point out that Damon is not aware of his feelings for Elena, he thinks that it is just someone's natural instinct to find a girl attractive. He is freaked out at the moment! Please leave a review or message me privately! I love to hear from you! Thanks so much for reading and putting up with me!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks so much for reviewing, if you did. :D Here is chapter 3, enjoy!**

**Friendship- Chapter 3**

***Elena POV***

**Oh God! I think to myself as I lie in my bed, crying. I don't understand why i'm so upset that Damon has a date for the dance. It's just that lately I was sure we had a 'moment' or two, I was so sure he was gonna' ask me to the dance! I feel so ashamed about dinner, I lashed out in front of our moms! How can I face them all now? I must have looked like a right brat!**

**Tap tap tap.**

" 'Lena, can I come in?"

"No! Go away Damon!" **I knew I was being a bitch, I couldn't help it! I didn't want him to see me like this, all stuffy and whiny.**

"Elena, c'mon! Whatever I did, i'm sorry OK? Just let me in, please?" **He is so sweet, all he ever does is think about my feelings.**

**I got up off my bed and walked slowly over to the door. Taking a deep breath, I opened it. There stood Damon, Hands on either side of the door frame, looking down into my eyes. I never said anything, I just fell into his arms, crying softly.**

"Hey, 'Lena! Whats wrong beautiful?" **Damon lifted my chin so I was forced to look him in the eye.**

" I'm sorry, i'm acting like such a brat aren't I?" **He guided us over to my bed, laying us down facing eachother.**

"Not at all, i'm worried, why are you so upset? **Oh god, what was I going to tell him? I couldn't tell him I was hopelessly in love with him, and that it killed me to see him with other girls, could I?**

" I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand." **Oh, I felt so crap, now I was lying too? Great job, Gilbert!**

"Why, i'm confused Elena! Are you in trouble or something? I thought we told eachother everything?" **Damon looked at me, his face an expression of worry and sadness. He was right, we told eachother everything! For crying out loud, he was the one who went with me to buy my first pack of sanitary towels when I started my period 5 years ago! We had no boundaries! So why was it so hard to tell him this?**

***Damon POV***

**I am so worried about Elena. There is something seriously wrong with her and she won't tell me. I hope it's not bad. I don't want to see my beautiful best friend in pain.**

**Wait... was this about earlier today? When I told her about the dance? Oh crap, she must be upset that I bailed on our annual Horror movie fest.**

"Elena, is this about the dance thing? I wont go if you don't want me to." **Elena looked up at me, her eyes red from crying. God, why was she so pretty? Wait, why was I acknowledging that she was pretty?**

"It's not that Damon It's just... Oh forget it." **What?! What was it? Why couldn't she tell me?**

"Elena?! Please? I'm begging you to tell me?" **How could she keep a secret from me?**

"It's just, I like this guy, but he doesn't like me back." **Oh, was that it? That was pretty simple, but I was busy moaning about some dance when Elena was in love with some guy, who didn't even like her back? Who was this dude? Did he know what he was missing out on?**

"Elena," **I said, hugging her to my chest. **"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

**She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her tiny arms around my torso. I tucked my face into her neck, gripping her so tight I was sure she probably couldn't breathe. But whether that was true or not, she didn't seem to mind.**

**xxx-Friendship-xxx**

***Elena POV***

**After talking to Damon last week, I finally convinced him to accept Meredith's invitation to the dance. So here we was, two hours before he had to leave to pick Meredith up, and what was I doing? I was fixing his tie, with a big fake smile on my face.**

"Hey, 'Lena?" **Damon looked a bit nervous, I knew Meredith was a high maintenence kind of girl, so he must be kinda spooked about taking her to the dance.**

"Yeah, Damon?" **I stopped fixing his tie, and looked up at him expectantly.**

" I'm sorry again about bailing on our night." **Aw, he is so cute. Every year for three years we have had a movie marathon when the spring dance took place. Our mom's would always go to this weird dinner party held by the Lockwood family in town, so we had the house to ourselves.**

"It's fine, I just hope this goes well for you." **Oh how fake did I sound? This was torture!**

"I think it will, look at me Gilbert, i'm freaking hot!" **Damon said with a huge grin plastered on his face.**

"Sure thing, Salvatore. Let's just pray to the angels that you get laid tonight, huh?" **Oh crap, why did I say that? I sound like such a dork!**

" I don't know, I'm not sure if Meredith is my type, I kinda like girls more natural, brunettes maybe?" **I looked at him, trying to see if he was joking about the fact he just described ME?! He looked into my eyes.**

"Elena, you're staring at me again?" **Well, I guess he didn't realise that he had just possibly described me as his 'type'. Maybe he didn't even notice?**

"Oh, nothing. But you need to leave if you want to get to Meredith's house on time."

**xxx-Friendship-xxx**

***Elena POV***

**Damon finally left three hours ago to head to the dance with Meredith. Which left me in an empty house with nothing to do. I was just getting into a seriously thoughtful episode of 'The Simpsons', when I heard faint giggling coming from somewhere in the house. I muted the TV and crept out onto the landing to see who it was in the hall.**

"Daaaaaymoon! Where are we goinng?" **A high-pitched whiny voice wispered. Oh no, Damon brought home a very drunk Meredith. **

"Relax baby, we are going to my room to have some fun." **Oh God no, Damon sounded drunk too! They were gonna have sex!**

**I ran back into my room just as they reached the stairs. I slowly shut my door just as that Meredith bitch fell over her stilletos on the second step.**

"Ouch! Damon, baby my foot hurts!"

"Calm down Melanie!" **Oh burn, he was so drunk he forgot her name, that had to hurt.**

**I heard them stumble into Damon's room, someone slammed the door. I couldn't deal with this! I couldn't sit here and listen to the love of my life have sex with some preppy bitch! I didn't have to though, because there was a crash, a yell and then someone, I think it was Meredith, stormed across the landing, running down the stairs and out of the front door, slamming it behind her.**

***Damon POV***

**Oh. My. God. What had I just done? Things had gone fine all night, Mel... no wait... Megan...Molly? I can't remember her name! But anyway, things had gone to plan until we got to my house, very drunk. We got to the top of the stairs,(after the chick fell about five times). We went into my room and started making out against my door. She suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped up on me, wrapping her long bare legs around my waist. I continued to kiss her, pinning her small frame against the door, but then she started grinding on me.**

"Ah, Damon!" **It felt so good! I couldn't think! I closed my eyes, pressing my forehead against hers.**

"Oh God, Elena!"

**Silence, complete and utter silence. She stopped moving, pulling her lips away from mine she said,**

"Did you just call me Elena?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendship- Chapter 4**

***Elena POV***

**I lay there, listening to the front door slam. What happened? Damon was usually so good with women. There was a light tap on my door, of course. He has women troubles and he comes to me, some things never change.**

"Come in Damon." **I wasn't being short with him, I was just too emotionally strained to take anymore pain.**

**Damon opened the door slowly. He poked his head through the gap, his hair messy and hanging over his eyes.**

"Can I talk to you for a minute 'Lena?"

"Sure."

**Damon walked over to my queen size bed, sitting on the foot of it, as if he was afraid to go near me.**

"Damon, what's wrong?" **I was honestly a little worried, he was never this wary of me.**

"Listen, I know that lately we have been, well, not ourselves when we are around each other. But I want you to know that you are my best friend, that no matter what I am always going to be there for you. But I am going through some... problems. So I want to be on my own for a little while, you know, in school and stuff." **Damon looked up at me as he finished speaking. What was he talking about? Did he not want to be my friend anymore? I called bullshit!**

"Okay, well first I want to know why. I detect bull Damon, I don't think you're being honest with me and I want answers."** I had a right to a few answers, didn't I? I wasn't asking much, I just wanted my best friend to tell me why he wanted to basically leave me, right? **

**Damon looked at me, softly shaking his head. My eyes brimmed with tears, I felt like someone had died.**

" C'mon Damon! Why are you doing this? Just because some girl rejected you, you're suddenly breaking ties with me? What the fuck Damon?!"

"Elena, this has nothing to do with Maurine, no Mol... ugh! Anyway, this is only between me and you. I just feel that we need some space from each other, that's all! For Christ' sake, we have no lives of our own, we are just Damon and Elena!"

**I can't believe it, my best friend, the person I depended on most, was leaving me. I couldn't look him in the eyes, my head fell into my hands, tears now forming a steady stream down my pale cheeks.**

***Damon POV***

**I don't know why I was doing this. I was with that chick, about to have sex with her, and I called her Elena!? What is wrong with me? I mean, Elena is beautiful, smart, energetic, kind...sexy.. Stop it! I was sitting here, breaking my best friend's heart, but thinking about how sexy she looks in her little blue camisole and shorts? This is disgusting.**

"Fine Damon, I give up. You do what you have to do." **Elena looked up at me from underneath her eyelashes, her face wet with tears I caused.**

**Her words kept repeating in my mind,** '_You do what you have to do.' _**Suddenly, I had the strangest urge, like a feeling in the pit of my stomach, I could no longer control my actions. '**_You do what you have to do.' _**I grabbed her chin with my left hand, pulling her small face up to see mine, I looked at her, she is so beautiful, I realized. I leaned down suddenly, crashing my lips down onto hers. What was this? I thought. I couldn't stop! Fireworks, lighting behind my eyelids, everything clicked into place. Elena gasped, hesitating. She threw her hands around my neck, pulling me to her, deepening the kiss. I knew in that moment, there was no turning back. I had finally realized.**

**I loved Elena Gilbert.**

***Elena POV***

**Have you ever done something so extremely challenging, that is pushes all your boundaries? Something that makes you breathless but at the same time, so comforting in itself? This, for me, was one of those experiences. As Damon's lips pressed against my own, I became infinite. I realized that what I had felt before about Damon was a crush, nothing more than puppy love. As I kissed him however, a number of things happened. One- I became terrified and ecstatic at the same time. Two- fireworks the size of Jupiter exploded in my brain, I felt that to stop kissing him would be agony. Three- I realized, with a startling amount of certainty, that I was absolutely and completely in love with Damon Salvatore.**

**Just as the words formed in my mind, Damon pulled away from our passionate embrace. **

"Elena Gilbert, we have grew up together, we know everything about each other and yet, it feels that there are many things we still haven't discovered about each other. I love you 'Lena, I love you so much I can't understand it. I don't know how or when I first had feelings for you, but I realized just then, I can't live with you as my best friend." **I felt as if my heart was about to explode. He loves me, but doesn't want me as his friend anymore? He can't do this to me!**

"Elena?"

**My body trembled with need as I looked at him.**

"**Yes?"**

**"**Will you be my girlfriend?"

**I looked at him in shock. I couldn't believe that Damon wanted me! He wants ME! I wanted to shout it from the roof of our house.**

"Oh my God Damon! Yes yes yes!" **I couldn't contain my happiness anymore, I flung my arms around his neck, passionately kissing his startled mouth. He paused for a second, before winding his arms around my waist. We battled for dominance with our tongues, our bodies pressed together. I couldn't for the life of me figure out where he ended and I began, but I didn't want to stop kissing to check. I knew we were getting to heated, and that if I didn't want to lose my virginity on our first night as a couple we should stop, but I didn't want to. If I stopped that meant I wouldn't be this close to Damon, which was impossibly painful to think about.**

**Damon's hands traced the outline of my hips, before sliding down my legs and hooking them both under my knees. I hesitated, this was getting a little out of hand, but I liked it to much! He lifted my legs and ground his hips against me. I gasped, throwing my head back. I have never felt like this before, it was incredible! I brought my hands up to Damon's silky hair as he continued to move against my silk covered body, tugging on his hair much harder than I should have, but he didn't seem to mind.**

"Elena."

**He pulled his lips from mine and released me from his grip, sitting up on his knees. I hadn't even noticed that we had been lying down on my bed. Huh, I just made out with Damon. It was exasperating!**

"Yes, Damon?" **My voice was small and shaky. I panted heavily, running my fingers through my now mussed up hair.**

"As much as I would like to continue, I don't want us to have sex immediately."

"Oh." **I was surprised, I also felt a little disappointed, even though I was a virgin, I knew I wanted to give my virginity to Damon. I wasn't really that concerned about the location or time frame, it was incredibly amazing just by the fact it was him.**

"I want us to get to know each other as boyfriend and girlfriend first, I don't want to sleep with you before I even take you out on a date."

**Aw! He wanted us to go on dates! So he was serious about this then.**

"Okay, I understand that, but could you stay in my bed tonight, I don't want to be alone."

"I would 'Lena, but our moms will be back anytime. I don't think they would approve."

"Damon, we have slept in each other's rooms ever since we were five years old, I don't think they are going to notice it now. Besides, their rooms are on the floor below, only us two come up here." **He knew I had a point, our house had two floors, (it was previously a bungalow) the top floor was the attic, which had been renovated into two bedrooms and en suites for me and Damon.**

"Well, in that case, I would love to sleep with you Gilbert." **Damon smirked at me, before picking me up of the edge of my bed and placing me under the covers. He climbed up next to me, rolling under the sheet and turning to switch off the lamp beside my bed. We lay there in the darkness, his arm wrapped around my waist, my hand stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.**

"Hey Damon?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"I never mentioned it before, but I love you." **He looked into my eyes, with the most carefree smile I had ever seen on his face.**

" I love you too 'Lena"

**AN: So? What did you think? Me thinks, AWWWWW! No, seriously though, it's about damn time! Please REVIEW! I need to hear what you all think. and just to say, over 500 views for this story, which I think is awesome! See you next time, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, so it has been a few days since I last updated, sorry about that. I have been really busy with school and tests. I will try to update more regularly, but I am human! Here is chapter 5, enjoy!**

**Friendship- Chapter 5**

***Elena POV***

**I feel so relaxed, calm. It's like I can almost feel arms around me, a mythical body pressed against my back.**

**I slowly open my eyes, awaking from my dream. I look down at myself, and see a pair of muscular arms trapping me in their embrace. I turn slowly to face... Damon? The previous night's events come rushing back to me, the argument, the kiss, the declaration of love... Holy crap! I, Elena Gilbert, am the girlfriend of The Damon Salvatore! I look at his angelic features, he is so peaceful when he sleeps, not a cocky smirk in sight. My right hand lifts from his shoulder, coming up to trace his features. I don't know how long I lie there, but for the majority of the time I have been lingering on his lips. I lean in, softly pressing my lips against his. He kisses me back suddenly, but how? He was asleep! Suddenly, his body rolls away from mine.**

"Well Miss Gilbert, If you want to wake me like this every morning, I would be a very happy boyfriend." **His face turns, his eyes capturing mine.**

**Suddenly, he pounces on me. He wraps his arms around my small waist, bringing my body up to meet his. We kiss in a heated fashion, like we are dying people. However, our bliss is interrupted.**

"And just what do you two think you are doing?" **We brake away hastily, looking toward the door guiltily, where two middle aged, cross women stood, their arm's crossed, their feet shoulder width apart, like a fighting stance.**

"Uh, hi mom." **I say to my mother, the petite brunette on the right.**

"Don't you act all innocent with me Elena! You two get your butts down into the kitchen instantly!" **And with that, the two mothers stormed down the stairs.**

**I looked behind me where Damon sat, we exchanged knowing looks. This was going to be bad. Damon got up off the bed, holding out his hand, asking to take mine. I knew what he meant by the gesture, if we where in trouble, we were doing this together.**

**When we reached the kitchen however, their was a breakfast for the Gods laid out for us. Our two mothers sat, holding mugs of tea and beaming at us.**

"Elena, Damon. Come sit." **Said Damon's tall, rounded mother.**

**We both sat at the little dining table with our mothers, I picked up a ham and cheese bagel, Damon taking some bacon and eggs.**

" So are you really angry at us?" **Damon asked, his mouth full of eggs.**

"No, but I will be if you keep talking with your mouth full!" **Says Mrs Salvatore kindly.**

"What do you mean? I thought we were going to be in big trouble!" **I say, shaking my head in disbelief.**

"To be perfectly honest, we are fine with you two dating, just have some boundaries in this house, okay?" **Mrs Gilbert smiles warmly, in that way only mothers can. I look at Damon, taking his hand under the table. We have the approval of our moms! This is great!**

**After breakfast, me and Damon head upstairs to get dressed for school. I beat him for once, getting to the car almost 5 minutes before him. We travel to school in comfortable silence. When we get to the parking lot, Damon pulls me out the car and sets me down on the hood. I look at the watch and see that we still have 15 minutes before we need to be in assembly, so I reach my hands up, gripping the back of Damon's neck, pulling him in to a forceful kiss. We forget about our surroundings, pressing our bodies together, tongues dancing. We are blissfully unaware that we are being watched.**

"Oh. My. God!" **Squeals a fake, girlish, sickening voice.**

**We slowly pull ourselves apart to face our interruption. Eyebrow raised, smirk in place, Damon and me turn to see who it is. Of course.**

"Meredith." **I say coolly. **

"Damon!" **Meredith says, completely ignoring my greeting.** "You sick bastard! You was dry humping me against a door not 12 hours ago, and now you're making out with Elena?! What the fuck is wrong with you?" **Meredith looked at us in anger, her eyes brimming with furious tears. She was not upset, she was humiliated, and I had been here long enough to know what miss drama queen did and didn't like. We were in deep shit.**

"Meredith, when I was with you I realized that even though you are a great girl, I have strong feelings for 'Lena. Nothing with change that." **Damon genuinely looked upset, I wasn't. She interrupted one of the best make-out sessions in my life! Well, one of the only ones anyway, but still!**

"Don't you dare use that 'sweet talk' on me, Salvatore! I know what your game is! You think that you can just go through every girl you want like they are toys made for your pleasure! Well I have news for you! You are going to seriously regret humiliating me like this. You and that skank on your arm are done for!" **Meredith glared at us for a second longer, before turning on her dangerously high stilettos and sauntering off.**

**I turned to Damon, raising my eyebrows.**

"Well," **I said. **"Aren't we screwed?"

**AN: I know this is a short chapter, but this is just a filler one of sorts. I am sorry that it took a few days, but I have been quite busy! R-E-V-I-E-W! I cant make it better if you dont tell me how! Ciao my friends!**


End file.
